


Wake Up, Little Brother

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: But other than that, everything had gotten close to normal. Everything had settled, apologies accepted, and they enjoyed being a family again.Darry was awoken by a blood-curdling scream the night after Pony returned home. He raced out of bed, tripping over his own feet and barely feeling the cold while he made his way to the source of the scream.He bounded down the hallway, his feet moving faster than his brain as his heart thumped loudly in his ears as he stopped in front of his brother's door.-Please comment, I literally don't get any and even if its hate, I'll appreciate it
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Wake Up, Little Brother

It was the day after Pony got home from Windrixville, tensions had settled after they met in the hospital and it was almost as if things were back to normal. 

The breeze felt right again, and the feeling of dread had dissipated into the back of their minds. 

It didn't mean things were nice though. 

There was an unsaid caution between the three brothers to avoid angering each other and to not bring up Johnny's current condition. 

But other than that, everything had gotten close to normal. Everything had settled, apologies accepted, and they enjoyed being a family again. 

Darry was awoken by a blood-curdling scream the night after Pony returned home. He raced out of bed, tripping over his own feet and barely feeling the cold while he made his way to the source of the scream. 

He bounded down the hallway, his feet moving faster than his brain as his heart thumped loudly in his ears as he stopped in front of his brother's door. 

His brain finally processed everything that happened. 

'It's most likely a nightmare,' Darry told himself, sighing and shaking his head as he held his cold, sweaty hands. 

He brought his right hand up to wipe his face, a light sheen of sweat from the panic left him feeling colder. 

'Go inside, comfort him,' His brain told him. 

He knew he wasn't great at physically comforting people, knew that that was Soda's strong suit. 

But everything was screaming at him to comfort him, soothe the fearful whimpers he could hear from outside the door. 

Darry sighed, grabbing the cold doorknob and pushing the door open, taking in the sight in front of him.

Ponyboy was curled forward, sitting up with his arms around his knees and his head buried in his knees. 

Soda was rubbing his back, trying to softly talk to him but it didn't seem like it was working. 

Darry slowly moved forward, the old floorboards creaking underneath his weight as he moved to sit down next to Ponyboy. 

The bed creaked under his weight as he sat down. Soda had noticed him walk in, but didn't say anything.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Darry cooed softly, rubbing a hand over Ponyboy's back and up his neck to play with his hair. 

"Darry?" Ponyboy sounded broken, and his voice was hoarse from choked sobs and whimpers. 

"Yeah, baby, it's okay, I'm here," Darry pulled Ponyboy into him, kissing the top of his head as he rubbed soothingly down his sides. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the oldest brothers sandwiching the youngest in between them. 

It was only when Ponyboy yawned, his frame going slack against Darry's that Darry had decided that Pony was okay to go back to sleep. 

"Do you want me to sleep with you both tonight?" Darry asked. It was something he had done when the nightmares first showed up after their parent's death, the screaming jolting him awake and him running to Ponyboy to comfort and ease him. 

Soda nodded, pulling Ponyboy towards him and then pulling him down, resting his head gently on the pillows. 

Darry pulled back the covers, easing himself in behind Ponyboy and wrapping one arm across his stomach and the other under his head to pull him against his chest. 

"Night," Soda whispered, tucking Pony's head under his chin as he shut his eyes and fell asleep. 

Darry stayed up for a few more minutes, making sure his two younger brothers stayed asleep before shutting his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
